


Ghost Love Score

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't change, they just hide themselves beneath masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Love Score

A perfectly aimed Sectumsempra. You never had the chance to fight, and it wasn't my intention to give you that. It is fitting that my own spell was used for that purpose, because you see, love is not, has never been something for me. Were I someone who believed in reincarnation I would say that in a previous life I sinned more than the ordinary bastard... I already sinned too much on this life too, isn't that right? I can't begin to imagine how my next life will be...

 

I loved my mother and she suffered because of me. Were I never born, and never displayed accidental magic, my father would never know that she was a witch. Her life would have been good.

 

I loved your mother and set her death, running like a fool and eager to please my master.

 

I loved Albus and he made me kill him.

 

I loved you and I couldn't bear to look at your face while I knew what you did. I'm so sorry.

 

I followed you and saw the heated kisses you exchanged with that Weasley. I can very well imagine what else you both did.

 

Look what loving you made of me...

 

Everything that worked for, all my redemption... If that ever existed...

 

Wasted.

 

I should have just been the Death Eater I was supposed to, I can't fathom why I thought that I could be something else... That I could be a good, decent person.

 

In the end, you see, loving you showed me the reality that I so hard tried to deny: the murderer, the possessive and hateful man that was hidden beneath the mask that I had begun to believe was my own face.

 

You were lucky, though, that I was so enraged and finished you quickly. I wanted to make you hurt, to make you suffer just like you made me. I wanted to crucio you until all you could was whimper and cry quietly. I would have liked it, and it scares me. Maybe I would be even more cruel and keep you in a dungeon to feed whatever sick thoughts I had - and Merlin knows that my mind is a disturbing place.

 

Fortunately, for both of us, I did what I must so neither of us would hurt any more. Or hurt too much, that is.

 

You were an anchor, but what people seem to forget is that although anchors can ground you, they can also drag you under, sinking, sinking... Sinking, until you drown in darkness...

 

Until I drowned in my own inherent darkness, where I belong.

 


End file.
